Strawberries & Whip Cream: The Secret Weapon
by JCapzona
Summary: Arizona and Callie are on a "Sex Hiatus" because of Callie’s unfortunate tendency to screw up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Strawberries & Whip Cream: The Secret Weapon [Part 1]**  
**Author: **JCapzona  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimer: **All television shows and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings ext. are the properties of their respective owners. This work is non-profit and simply written for fun. Reference to persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be factual.  
**Summary:** Arizona and Callie are on "No Sex" terms because of Callie's unfortunate tendency to screw up. No surprises there huh? Angst-free drama.  
**Author's Note:** I've been on a writing hiatus because of midterms but I really wanted to write a fun, non-angsty, calzone fan fic. So here it is! It's supposed to be a light read and it's rather short because I plan on updating daily. PS. No I haven't forgotten about my other fan fic "Because of You I'm Breaking" just that it takes wayyy longer to write that one and I'm supposed to be studying. So I'll return to that one as soon as midterms are down. Meanwhile. Procrastination comes in the form of this particular fan fic =) 

"Arizona, wake up...ARIZONA, I made your favourite! Strawberry ice cream and waffles!" Callie sings teasingly as she prods her sleeping girlfriend with her favourite morning desert. Callie looked smugly over her creation, there's no way her girlfriend can say no to this. Callie had arranged the fresh strawberries into eyes and smeared a giant smile on the waffle using the rather redundant strawberry ice cream. Arizona liked strawberries. Alot. She liked strawberries. So Callie got up early this morning, went to the store and bought all the strawberries they had, because strawberries were weapons. Weapons against Arizona, weapons that made her weak. Normally, other things made Arizona weak too, but considering the circumstances, strawberries were the only things that Callie could rely on at the moment. Callie even made whip cream dimples on the waffle, swirls of whip cream that made the waffle resemble Arizona. Callie raised one of her eyebrows as she considered the waffle. Yeap. Had Arizona written all over it. To Cristina, this type of breakfast arrangement would induce vomit. But Arizona was not Cristina and the last time Callie had whipped something like this up, it had yielded to other uses with whip cream. Callie grinned as she nudged Arizona again with her elbow, holding her secret strawberry weapon carefully in her hands.

Arizona groggily rubbed her eyes as she blinked at the sight of her nervous girlfriend, her nervous fidgety girlfriend who carried a warm, unsure smile. Arizona reluctantly sat up, popping out of the down sheets she had encased herself in during the night. She wore a grumpy I-don't-want-to-go-to-school-today-mom look as she took one look at the waffles Callie was offering before slumping back into her pillow and turning the other way. She was still angry and it would take a lot more than ice cream and waffles to redeem Callie's latest error in their relationship.

Callie's smile faded in response to Arizona's reaction. Damn. She was really hoping this would work. She pushed Arizona over as she lay down next to her girlfriend who was now desperately pretending to have returned into her slumber. Callie looked down at Arizona and couldn't help but be stunned at her gorgeous she looked, even having just woken up, Arizona reverberated beauty as she pretended to sleep, her eyes pushing unrealistically tight as she clutched onto her pillow, blond curls falling lightly across her face. Callie sighed loudly as she leaned into Arizona, who was now edging away discreetly, trying to avoid such close body contact. Arizona knew close body contact wasn't good. Especially when they were on the bed. Something that Arizona had discovered early in their relationship. Close body contact led to forgiveness. Close body contact led to submission. Arizona wanted to make a point. Make a stance. So close body contact wasn't good.

Callie grinned as an idea struck her. She pushed herself onto the still "sleeping" Arizona as Callie let her curves fit effortlessly against Arizona's body. Callie laughed as she heard Arizona's breathing hitch. Callie's plan was working.

"It sure is a shame my girlfriend isn't going to eat this delicious, mouth-watering strawberry ice cream waffle that I made ESPECIALLY for her. I wonder who will have these fresh-picked strawberries? Or this mmmmmmm....whip cream?" Callie slyly wondered aloud, dabbing her finger in the whip cream and sucking on it with her eyes closed, exuding a rather sexy image as she elaborated on the yummy goodness of the unwanted breakfast. Callie smacked her lips unnecessarily loud as she dangled one of the strawberries in front of Arizona, who had now turned to face Callie with defiance in her eyes. Callie continued her narration, unperturbed by the fact that Arizona's eyes were now slits as she glared at Callie. "Oh DARN, I guess I'll just have to sit here and eat this soft strawberry ice cream which just HAPPENS to be a certain someone's favourite and was out of stock for a whole month..." Callie's taunting was cut short as Arizona lunged across her to grab the breakfast out of her hands. Before Callie could celebrate her victory, Arizona had leapt out of bed and walked towards the closet. Guarding her breakfast like a hawk she yanked some clothes out of the wardrobe and turned to face her girlfriend with her best look of irritation.

"This doesn't change anything. I'm still mad at you Calliope." Arizona mumbled while biting down on her waffle. She was secretly ecstatic from the strawberry ice cream melting in her mouth, how she had longed for this sweet sensation for a month now, but the stores were out of stock and she had been left with the choice of other less lovable flavours. Despite her bliss, Arizona wasn't about to show forgiveness to Callie. Not just yet. Not after what happened last night.

Callie's amused smirk turned into a pout which was more often found on Arizona than herself, yet nevertheless used by Callie on rare occasions. Occasions like these called for childish weapons and since Callie had spent the night sleeping on the couch last night, she was desperate for any form of weaponry that could possibly lead to her re-claim of a spot beside Arizona.

"Arizonaaaaa..." Callie whined stomping her feet as she got up, something quite out of character for her but desperate times call for desperate measures, "I said I was sorrrrry..." Callie continued, playing up the pout by pushing her two index fingers together at the tip and making apologetic puppy dog eyes. "Besides, I already had to sleep on the cold hard couch last night cause you wouldn't let me come to bed with you and it was so not fair cause you purposely wore your sexy tank top and short short pjs that you know I love!" Callie grumbled, fighting the odds as Arizona stood there, desperately trying to withhold a bemused laugh. As Callie stared at her girlfriend she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip at what stood before her. Arizona was still wearing those sexy pjs which revealed her amazingly toned and perfectly tanned legs. She was also wearing a thin black tank top that emphasized her cleavage in a subtle sexy way. Arizona frowned as she watched her girlfriend brazenly check her out.

"OH! Oh no, you don't get to check me out! Not after what you did!" Arizona yelled, exerting all her effort in order to keep up with her angry facade. She took the bundle of work clothes she had just pulled out of the wardrobe and used it to cover her legs. Yeap. She had sexy legs. Legs that she knew drove Callie crazy. What else is new? Arizona wasn't above withholding sex (as she proved last night by making Callie sleep on the couch) and she certainly wasn't going to stand there while Callie leered at her. "Go outside, I have to change!" Arizona ordered as she pulled Callie off the bed and pushed her towards the bedroom door.

"WHAT!?" Callie yelled, disgruntled at this sudden change of events. "I'm not even ALLOWED TO LOOK?!" She whimpered, "I made you waffles! And..and ice cream!" Callie pleaded as she felt herself guided rather aggressively out of the bedroom. Callie desperately tried to slow down her march of death by leaning down on Arizona as she felt herself coming close to the entrance of her bedroom. 

"Too bad Calliope. I told you. No sex until you fix what you broke. No sex. That means no sex physically and..." Arizona explained, unfazed by Callie's puppy dog eyes. She laughed at her girlfriend's pathetic attempt. Arizona practically INVENTED puppy dog eyes and pouting. There was no way this would work on her. Nope. No way.

"BUT WE WEREN'T EVEN HAVING SEX!" Callie whined, her words tinged with regret, from outside the bedroom as she stood facing Arizona who was now talking to her while holding the door slightly ajar.

Arizona continued with a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, "No sex Calliope. Even if it's just in your mind. Nope. Na-uh. I'm not going to let you gawk at me and my legs while mentally having sex with me. NOPE." And with that she slams the door on her sexually-frustrated Calliope. Just as Callie turns to leave, grumbling at her misfortune while maintaining the image of her girlfriend in sexy pjs in her head, Arizona pops open the bedroom door once more with a dimple-displaying grin on her face. "Oh, and I SOoO did not wear these PJs for you Calliope. So stop mentally undressing me. Because these pjs? Nope. Not for you." And with that, Arizona slammed the door on her cursing girlfriend before giggling to herself. Because these PJs? Sooo for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Strawberries & Whip Cream: The Secret Weapon [Part 2]**  
**Author: **JCapzona  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimer: **All television shows and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings ext. are the properties of their respective owners. This work is non-profit and simply written for fun. Reference to persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be factual.  
**Summary:** Wtf is with this sex hiatus? I know you guys are disgruntled so as promised here are some answers! Hope it helps you sleep at night =)  
**Author's Note:** Just wanted to ad that I don't know Spanish, so if the last chapter update was a grammatical nightmare for Callie's Spanish rant ~ please forgive! Reviews are always appreciated and I always write back if possible X)

Callie was irritated the entire shift. She spent the majority of her time crafting playful texts and sending them to Arizona only to receive nothing in response. It was mind-blowing, frustrating, unbelievably tormenting to be on a sex hiatus with Arizona. And of ALL things to cause said hiatus, this must be the most un-called for, most unforeseen of all catalysts. Callie slumped over the nurse's counter as she took out her cell-phone and began to dial the list of numbers she had scribbled down from the internet. The answers she got from each store was annoyingly the same thing… "sorry ma'am, we no longer carry that edition…" or "unfortunately that particular item is no longer in stock, it was limited to….". It wasn't even an out of stock thing. An out of stock thing she could deal with. An out of stock thing she could work around. But this… this was a no-go for everything. Callie was in the middle of a call with a rather sardonic sales rep when Cristina broke her concentration by walking up behind her. Callie shut her eyes in frustration and fatigue as she convinced herself not to kill the messenger as she listened to the man on the phone, "…THOSE!? You'll be GOD to find that edition, only 500 pairs came out couple years back, I would pay YOU if you could get your hands on one of those! In fact…" Callie groaned as she slammed the "END" button of her cell, she had heard enough from the cynical albeit truthful sales rep from the store. Great. Just great. She was screwed. So. So. Screwed. Or actually, she was the opposite of screwed as she was never GOING to be screwed. Better get used to this hiatus, and being a nun.  
Yeap, a lonely, lonely nun.

"Ok. So as your roommate who gave up a good deal of fridge space so you could store your mountains of strawberries I'm wielding my power and calling your IOWEU on this one. I REALLY don't care what's up between you and Dr. Robbins, but you HAVE to fix it." Cristina whispered in a rushed tone of urgency, interrupting Callie from her ridiculous train of thought. She looked around rather frantically before she continued in a low hush. "She's acting weird. Like not even her typical rainbow-happy-puppy weird. But like… unicorns-on-prozacc weird. Like one minute she's all super and marshmallow pie happy and the next she's sulking in the halls and barking orders at me to get her coffee! I mean… I know she's your girlfriend and everything but she's driving me crazy. Her and her bipolar, rollerskating…" Cristina paused her rambling as she frowned, comprehension dawned on her face as she considered her words… "THAT'S IT! Rollerskate girl. She doesn't have rollerskates on today. She's just sulking and walking. I KNEW IT! I KNEW there was something odd about the way she was moving around today. It's all strained and moody. She's normally all Pippy-LongStocking and frolicking down the halls….where the hell are the skates Callie?" Cristina yells rather loudly, forgetting to control her voice as she discovers the root of the problem.

Callie lets out a loud groan and bangs her fist on the counter,  
glaring at Cristina for pointing out the obvious. "Ok. First of all. You didn't discover the cure to cancer so thank you Mr. Obvious for pointing out the fact that she doesn't have her Heelys on. And SECOND, I'm the reason she doesn't have her STUPID limited edition Heelys so will you PLEASE keep it down before she comes over here and kicks my ass for the NINE HUNDREDTH TIME FOR IT?!

"Soooooooo…What's the problem then? Just get her some new freakin' Heely's so she can get off my ass about pudding and toddlers and games and _WHERE'S THE MONOPOLY BOARD _?" Cristina did her best Arizona impression which was surprisingly good. However, Callie was in no mood for acting games.

"BECAUSE CRISTINA! THEY ARE LIMITED FREAKIN' EDITION. I CAN'T JUST WALTZ IN AND…and… Ellos son limitados edición y yo no tengo edición limitada. esto es loco. yo no sé donde conseguirlos. nadie los tiene!!!!" Callie yelled, smacking her hands whilst freakin' out in at her predicament, spewing out oodles of her native tongue as she becomes more and more frazzled with every word.

Cristina eyed Callie in shock, not knowing what to say. As Callie continued her rant Cristina's eyes narrowed to slits before she stopped Callie from pacing around her. Lighting struck twice and Cristina tilted her head to the side as she realized the true root to Callie's freak out session. "You're not getting any are you? HA!" Cristina laughed scathingly. Apart from Callie's dad, only one thing could piss her off into a Spanish frenzy. "NO SEX! No sex for Callie. No sex with rollerskate…less girl." Cristina sang in delight, well, as much delight as Cristina can handle anyways. If she had to suffer from this predicament, it sure was comforting to know Callie, the root of the evil, was suffering too.

In her midst of cruel laughter, Cristina didn't notice the blond attending that had crept up from behind her and Callie. "Rollerskate-less girl?" Arizona repeated, fury emblazoning her sparkling blue eyes. She had one eyebrow raised in an I-will-personally-stick-a-scalpel-in-your-stomach-if-you-don't-stop-laughing fashion and Cristina saw her cue to leave, however she had to make her point to Callie first. There was no way in hell she's going into her next peds shift with rollerskateless girl on bipolar mode.

"So yeah. You." Cristina jerked her finger on Callie, "Fix this." With that, Cristina left Callie with a displeased Arizona, who now had her arms folded in-front of her.

"ARIZONA! Hi!" Callie smiled, summoning everything in her to play it cool. There was no way out. How she wished she could make a run for it too…Callie leaned in casually to peck Arizona on the lips only to be dodged quickly by her girlfriend. "Arizonaaa come on! You made your point! I'm trying my best to get you your Heelys but they're limited EDITION. WHO GET'S FREAKIN' LIMITED EDITION HEELY's!?!" Callie questioned, shooting her arms in the air in frustration as she threw the list of crossed out numbers to Arizona. If looks could kill, Callie would be coding right then and there.

"Uh…people who HAPPEN to LOVE that particular brand of shoes and people who HAPPEN to desperately love the fact that they had butterflies on that particular LIMITED EDITION" Arizona replied, pulling her clipboard in front of her and hugging it to maintain a shield from Callie who was leaning in a little too close for comfort.

"Arizona. This is sooo not fair. I didn't mean to donate those shoes! I was in a hurry to grab stuff when the donation van came by and I mixed those up with my old sneakers! At least they went for a good cause! What happened to save the children? What happened to love and compassion?" Callie pleaded, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist as she felt her breath caress her girlfriend's pouting lips.

Arizona continued her pout, which she wore adorably well with her dimples. A fact that truthfully, wasn't news to her. Sure, she was doing this to torment Callie cause she loved it when she pouted and whined with her brown puppy-dog eyes, but she also REALLY did need those Heelys. Without them she felt empty during her rounds. She was like Amelia Airheart without an airplane, Robin Hood without his bow and arrow, Harry Potter without his wand. She leaned into Callie until their lips were just centimeters away. Arizona smirked as she felt Callie's breath hitch and become shallow, her brown eyes darkening with lust. "Sorry Calliope. I really, REALLY need those shoes. Rollerskate girl needs her wheels or she won't be able to skate in and cure those headaches of yours anymore." Arizona whispered before playfully shoving away Callie with her metal clipboard and swiftly hopping down the halls back to her Peds wing.

It took Callie a solid two minutes to collect herself enough to turn back to her papers on the counter and walk away from the nurses who were now in a tight gossip circle, eyeing her with pure delight that could only come from eavesdropping on a conversation like that.

* * *

_  
__*switch to Callie's pov*_

"Hey Torres! I heard you're not getting any!" Mark smirked as he slapped me on the back. I felt myself choke on my whole-wheat sandwich as concern spread over Mark's face. I grabbed some of my water and chugged it down as Mark's worry faded back into his man-whore nonchalant grin.

"Ok, MARK, you have GOT to stop with the inappropriate sex comments which I am soooo not in the mood for." I scoffed, returning to my sandwich as he took the empty seat beside me at the lunch table.

"Oooh, okay. I guess I'll just have to wait till you're in the mood for sex comments then." His mind flew to the gutter even as he spoke those words. Why am I best friends with him again? Ugh. I let out a groan as I saw Arizona step into the cafeteria, she was cheery as usual and I ducked my head significantly lower at her approach. Mark gave me a "wtf" look as I grimaced. I hadn't found her Heelys yet. "It's okay Torres, you'll make it through this" He attempted to console me with a feigned serious look on his face. "And besides… if you ever feel like your gate needs a-knockin' and Blondie isn't here to dig in her keys, I'm only a page away from saving our Ortho goddess from the brink of insanity in an on-call room somewhere. Remember, we're friends, best friends! And being friends with Mark Sloan has its benefits." Mark gave me a seductive grin and a wink.

"Mark, I didn't think it was possible, but you've become MORE of a man-whore now that the Lexie thing is over." I groan. Sure I knew he was joking, but it didn't stop it from being unbelievably uncalled for.

"Funny, I always thought it was possible." Arizona scoffed as she sat down on the other side of me. She gave Mark a threatening glare as I saw her teeth clench up beneath her dimpled smile.

"Annnddddddd look at the time, I've got lives to save and chicks to cave" Mark laughs as Arizona gave him a what-does-that-even-mean look of pure exasperation. I groaned as he got up to leave. As Arizona turned towards me, I saw Mark wave his pager teasingly, faking a phone "call-me" sign with his hand up against his ear before chuckling and throwing his tray away.

Luckily, Arizona missed this amazing display of maturity as she sipped the last of her juice box quietly, determined to seem un-frazzled by the conversation she had just witnessed.

"Sorry about that, Mark's been rather…inappropriate ever since he walked in on Lexie and Karev for the fourth hundredth time in the upstairs on-call room" I mumble as I watch Arizona carefully, wanting to catch some sort of reaction to the words "on-call room". She continued sipping with ease as if I had merely brought up a comment about the weather outside. Damn. She was good. Alright, fun and games are over. Time for Dr. Torres to work her magic. I mentally cracked my fingers as I put on my best alluring smirk. She glanced up at my silence and a smile tugged at the corners of her pursed lips. 

I placed my hand gently on her leg underneath the table and slowly glided towards her thigh as I leaned in super close. I whispered in my husky voice that I knew drove her nuts, "Ok. So you DO realize that if I'M on a sex hiatus, so are YOU right?"

I grinned as she took a deep breath, momentarily biting down on her straw before pulling it slowly from her mouth. That HAD to have worked. My husky voice was dripping with sex. Perky peds-goddess or not, there's no way she could take a Torres attack like that and not crumble.

How wrong I was.

"Oh Calliope," She laughed as she spoke in a barely audible voice. She wrapped one of her arms around the small of my back and slowly rubbed a circle with her hand. I felt her touch sear my skin as I held my breath in. My pupils probably went ten shades deeper from her touch. "What makes you think you're the only one in my little black book? You know the people lining up for me? Well, let's just say my phone contacts aren't just patients and doctors." She whispers teasingly with her lips grazing my earlobe. I felt myself gulp loudly as she leaned away from me, picked up her lunch tray and stalked away. 

I know she's joking, but damn that's mean. I kicked the table in frustration, knowing she had once again won the round. Hearing the loud thud, Arizona turned around to face me with a look of bemused triumph. 

"Bye Calliope! Hope you find my Heelys soon!" She chirps with her trademark grin, reverting back to her usual Dr. Robbins dimpled charm. With moves like that, who needs Heelys?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Strawberries & Whip Cream: The Secret Weapon [Part 3]**  
**Author: **JCapzona  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimer: **All television shows and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings ext. are the properties of their respective owners. This work is non-profit and simply written for fun. Reference to persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be factual.  
**Summary:** They say the third date is the sex date. What happens on the third day of a sex-hiatus? A change of battle-plans.

**Author's Note:** Alright, so I know there's been a bit of a delay and I blame midterms for all of life's problems usually and this time won't be any different. I got an idea to the way this story will turn out so it will play out nicely for the next chapter which I promise will be up tomorrow night. But right now its 4am so it's sleep time. But defs going to be a nice chapter update tomorrow. Look out! 

I watched silently as she mixed the waffle batter expertly, concentrating on the swirls of deliciousness that was being crafted by her ortho-goddess hands. She's so cute when she's all concentrated and focused and stuff. I felt myself gravitating towards her as I sat on the opposite side of the kitchen island, wearing a nonchalant look on my face as my super hot girlfriend stopped whipping the batter and sucked the thick liquid that had drizzled onto the tip of her fingers. She was wearing a flattering top which accentuated her curves in a promising way, I felt my eyes drool over her body as she slowly withdrew her fingers from her mouth in a suggestive way. I glazed over as I leered brazenly, I can't believe we've been a sex hiatus for three days now. THREE days. Yeap, no sex. For three days. Which I am totally fine with, because I am sooooo in control of the situation. SooOooo in control…

"Arizona?" she asked with a smirk on her face and her eyebrow raised. I felt myself shake out of my musings as if I was just defibbed back to life. . 

"Calliope…" I whispered, not being able to string anything else together as I was still groggy from trance. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Because there were thoughts. Dirty thoughts. And those thoughts were not good thoughts to have when you're waging a no-sex war with your sexy girlfriend. Nope. Not good at all. So I have to clear my head and think good thoughts. Happy thoughts. Non-sexy thoughts.

"Hah! Look who's crumbling now!" Callie laughed, obviously catching the thoughts that I was trying desperately to push away from my brain. She gave me an I-soooo-caught-that grin as she tapped her finger expectantly on the counter, holding her hips with the other hand in a can't-touch-this stance. I can't show weakness.

"Calliope… you're cheating. You were so cheating and I think I have the right to call you on this because that whole, licking your fingers thing? SO unnecessary and was CLEARLY an attempt to break the rules. Yeap. So no, no, you're not allowed to do it. Na-uh. Nope." I gave a little affirmative nod so as to officialize my decree before giving her a full blast of my dimples coupled with a cutesy grin.

"Uhhh what!? No way. I DO NOT have to follow your _rules_. Because your rules are DUMB! They are soo unfair and besides, we had a vote on whether or not those rules should be allowed and you soooo did not get the majority on it!" Callie scoffed, putting an I-am-shocked-and-appalled façade before leaning over towards me across the counter.

"Of course I did! I won with a majority because my vote counts for double since you gave up your vote for my muffin the other day!" I smiled, remembering how I had conned her into the ordeal. Ever since our sex hiatus had been officialized with the MIA of my Heelys, I had set three simple rules… "Calliope, just accept the fact that there are rules now okay? And rules that we need to stick to. Rules that rock. Rules that are awesome...like me! Rule One, no purposely acting sexy in attempt to overthrow the sex hiatus. Rule Two, no walking around in revealing and sexy clothes. Rule Three, no dirty talking. Rule Four…" 

"WHAT!? There's no_ rule four_!? You can't do this! You can't just add more _rules_!" Callie screamed, clearly offended by the induction of more rules.

"Oh ho! I can and just did. Wait…wait let us have an official vote. All those in favour?" I raised my hand smugly as Callie fumed in front of me, crossing her arms in front of her and bringing back her pout. "Annnnnnddd It's official! Rule Four is IN! So Rule Four. No pretending to sleep walk into the other person's bedroom at night and snuggling up with them!" I frown as I recall last night's events which ended up with me log-rolling Callie down onto the ground. She grinned at the recollection of her almost-successful attempt to boycott this torture. However, she quickly hid her amusement and glared at me for a solid minute.

Then a smile crept on her face as mischief tainted her words, "Ohhh okay then. In that case, I'd like to call council to debate on a violation on a certain someone's fault. SOMEONE who has been going out on runs and coming back all sweaty and perspirating and glowing in her tight spandex short shorts and tank top. Hmmm…" Callie paused to think as I grinned, amused with her verdict as she continued, "Yeah, I'm thinking there's at least a violation of two in there. Better hand out a sentence _council_, we don't want the system to fail now do we Arizona?" Callie had walked over and slid her hands around my waist, leaning in with a questioning look.

"Hmm…council rules… No violation." I responded, looking up in the air as I spoke as if considering her report seriously. I pushed her hands off of my body as I stood up, walking towards the bedroom to change for my morning run. It was exceptionally sunny today and it's rarely sunny in Seattle. It only took me a couple minutes to change into my black short shorts and earthy green tank top. I had my hair tied back and a couple curls draped my face. It was THE look that drove Callie crazy. Was I aware of this? Maybe.

When I walked out with my mp3 in hand and headphones in, Callie stood glaring at me from the kitchen counter. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FRIGGIN' KIDDIN ME RIGHT?" She hollers as she flings her hands to indicate my choice of clothing. Wordlessly stunned. 

"What? I always wear this when I run." I innocently retort, trying my best to erase the grin in my mind. 

"WHAT?! No way. You normally wear sweatpants and your university t-shirt. You don't wear sexy smoldering shorts and firecracker McSlut tank tops!" Callie responds in fury as she screens my clothes with her eyes, glaring up and down my body as I stood there with a hand on my hip, wearing my best I-don't-understand-what-the-big-deal-is look. I try. Haha. I try.

Not wanting to be busted I find myself go on my rant of reasons that I had come up with just yesterday night to justify my sexy apparel, "It's called SUMMER Calliope. No one wears sweats in the summer. Surprise! And stop being a baby, it's super sunny outside and besides….wait. Wait. Did you just call me a SLUT?!" I question, mocking a look of offense as I give a small pout of anger. This was too much fun. Sure, I wanted her and I've been dying these last couple of days too but it's just one of those things. Like when you're super angry that it's too hot out and your friend whines about it in a SUPER dramatic way, a way that makes your pain minute in comparison. This was the same. The more Calliope drowned in our sex hiatus, the more I felt afloat and loving the tease of it all.

"Fine. Wear whatever you want. But remember, we're going out this afternoon since it's our day off. So come back quickly." Callie shrugged as she walked gloomily towards the living room couch. I gave her a swift goodbye peck on the cheeks and headed out. Beaming at yet another Arizona victory. Just as I was about to close the door I heard her yell towards me… "Ohhh but don't run TOO quickly, I don't want you coming back all sweaty and glistening and uggh…"

I laughed at the sexually-deprived-mock-angry pout she put on as she flicked on her FRIENDS dvd, grumbling in Spanish at another lost cause.

* * *

After Arizona left I sat there slumped on the couch for god knows how long. I felt my eyes becoming lazy and droopy and it was only with the help of my hand propping up my chin that I managed to watch Ross explain "_Unagi_. A state of CONSTANT awareness…"

Maybe if I had _Unagi_ I would've been able to stop the moronoic collection guy from taking Arizona's precious, precious Heelys by accident. Heelys, which by the way I have yet to find anywhere. And I've searched. Yeap. Ebay. Craigslist. Every single shoe store in existence. It's just. Non-existent. This was stupid. I let out a loud groan as I threw one of the pillows from the couch on my face. I love blocking things out. It is so healthy and fun. I had tried everything. I had seduced, I had begged, I had moped, I had pouted. Arizona was too strong for me. I had now progressed to attempt to suffocate myself. Because let's face it. No-sex Hiatus with Arizona? Worse than death.

"Dude, what's up with the psychotic suicide? Still not getting any?" Cristina asked as she stepped into the kitchen, snacking on some Frosted Flakes from the box. I had forgotten it was her day off as well, but then again, my mind has been so unfocused lately I wouldn't remember Christmas if it was tomorrow. She chugged a handful of my favourite cereal and gave an i-could-really-care-less-but-it's-fun-to-watch-you-suffer look.

"Um… shut up! I am not _not getting any_. In fact I am getting so much. I'm tired from it. I'm getting so much, I'm…" I tried to pretend. I really did. But there's no getting past the Cristina radar of sarcastic disbelief. She let out a snort before munching on another handful of the sugary breakfast. Cristina waved the box of Frosted Flakes in the air as she moved towards me on the couch.

"Look. Not that I'm not appreciating the AWESOME silence during the night now, because, I so totally am. And without you and rollerskate-less-girl getting your freak on, I can actually sleep because as you may or may not know, we have paper thin walls." Cristina began, peering over at the screen now as she watched Ross get his ass kicked by Phoebe and Rachel. 

I let out another indignant groan. This is not what I needed to hear. The fact that Cristina was getting sleep because of my sex-hiatus was not of much comfort. 

"Look Cristina, this may come as a shock to you, but the whole, you getting sleep thing? Is not comforting to say the least…" I moaned from behind the pillow which I still had pressed to my face as I lay on the couch in dejection.

"Oh COME ON Callie! Just get back on the horse! How hard can it be? I mean, let's face it, you have skills, you made Hahn switch teams!" Cristina consoled with enthusiasm, narrowly missing my eye with the cereal box she was now flailing around as she tried desperately to make her point. 

"Ok. First of all. Worst reference. EVER. And secondly, I switched teams too. So it really cancels that one out. And furthermore. It's not that I don't want to get back on the horse, it's the fact that I lost the horse and the horse is limited edition so now I have no horse to get back on. Do you not get that Cristina? HUH?" I yelled in aggravation as I plopped both my hands down onto the couch, leaving the pillow teetering precariously over my moping face.

"You know what Callie, you can't take this lying down anymore man. You need to fight. I mean, rollerskates or not, you're letting her tread all over you on this one. So WHAT if you lost those sneakers, it's just shoes. She skips more than she skates anyways. Get her moon shoes you know? Whatever! But don't take this lying down anymore, get back at her. Get back into the game and beat her at it. Out-psych her. Go rockstar on her." Cristina spoke in monotone as her eyes were glued to the tv screen. I must admit. For someone who shows little emotion, she was good on the sage relationship advice. But then again, at this point in, I was ready to try anything.

"You really think I should stop begging her to forgive me?" I asked, suddenly sitting up now and watching the pillow that was doing such a tremendously awesome job at cutting off the oxygen to my brain fall downwards onto the floor. Head rush. Cristina merely nodded before plopping down next to me on the couch. Eyes still stuck on the screen she mumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

"Oh and stop being so needy. You'll never get any from just begging. You need to play it cool. Make roller-skateless-girl come to you."

Hmm. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen or the wooziness I was feeling from the sudden rise from my corpse-like position, but for some reason, it almost seemed ludicrous not to take Cristina's advice. I may not have limited edition Heelys but at least I had the Cristina Yang Seal of Approval. And for now, that will do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Strawberries & Whip Cream: The Secret Weapon [Part 4]**

**Author: **JCapzona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer: **All television shows and other copyrighted material referred to in this work,  
and the characters, settings ext. are the properties of their respective owners. This work is non-profit and simply written for fun. Reference to persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be factual.

**Summary:** "Look who's crumbling now!" Arizona has a freak out session. Not with a person of authority, no. But with her Calliope. Calliope knows there's no reasoning with a green-eyed monster so she legitimately makes absolutely no attempt to do so.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am a FRIENDS fan. An avid one for that matter. So kudos to diam0ndsinthesky for busting out my FRIENDS allusions on the last update! Now that we've hit the weekend I have a bit of a break to catch up on my readings…  
which translates to = more Fanfic updates! Reviews are always lovely,  
so write away if you wish!

It has been four grueling days now. Four days of minimal touching, quick pecks on the cheek and momentary suggestive looks that never actually lead to anything more than "eye contact".

There seems to be something off about Callie though, something strangely unfamiliar…is she mad at me? Maybe I took this game too far? No, that isn't it. All I know is that she's stopped her begging, she's stopped giving me pouts whenever I push her away, she's even stopped trying to purposely graze my hands when we do the dishes. It's like…she's given up on trying. It's like she doesn't care anymore. I felt a frown tug at my mouth as the idea pranced realistically across my mind. Yet, it's not like she's being _cold_ per say, she's just…not trying to feel me up at every given moment. Her words, her smile, it's still warm, it's still radiating _Calliope_, but she's just not hitting on me? I can't believe I'm upset at not being hit on. I let out a groan and flop down onto the seat.

I glanced at the cup of coffee she brought over to me as I sat in my tornado of confusion, swirling out of control while I peeked up and down the main lobby of Seattle Grace Mercy West. Am I being paranoid or did she purposely not make contact with my fingers as she handed off the steaming cup of coffee to me? No. I can't do this. I can't start freaking out. Not now. Not here. Just…no.

"Umm… Calliope?" I swallowed as I talked to the ortho-goddess standing in front of me, who slowly finished off her sip of coffee and looked up at me with a mild questioning look. I breathed out the self-conscious thoughts that flitted across my brain and pushed my coffee cup towards her. It was still rather hot but I didn't notice this in the presence of my even hotter girlfriend. "Can I get hot chocolate instead today?" I asked with by best dimple-flashing apologetic look. She smiled broadly before taking the cup from me and returning to the drink stand a couple metres away from where we were.

Was I hoping that she would make contact with my fingers this time? Maybe. Did she? Nope. Na-uh. No. Is it normal? I tried to think back to the times where we made drink handoffs in the past but was deeply bothered with other memories that drifted in at the start of such recollection. I closed my eyes and muttered to myself. "I can do this. I am strong. I don't get to be a bully today but that's okay. I'm okay. This is okay…" I must not look very sane right now.

It had been quite a while since Callie last stood in my direct presence, which prompted me to look up towards her as she stood leaning over the booth of the drink stand, talking animatedly with a rather cute brunette. The brunette looked like a twenty something version of Keira Kightley, something I didn't particularly appreciate at the moment. I could recognize Callie's stance anywhere. It was _THE_ stance. She was hitting on her! I couldn't believe how brazen she was being. My eyes narrowed as I watched Callie give her trademark charming smile to the now blushing brunette before laughing unnecessarily loudly at a comment she had obviously just made. As the brunette capped the newly poured cup of hot chocolate, she ripped the receipt from the register and began writing something on it with a cute one-dimpled smile. Pssh. One dimple. ONE, ugly, lop-sided dimple. She has nothing on me. 

My eyes were definitely green as I began striding towards the drink stand, fuming as the brunette handed over the cup to Callie who gave her a sexy wink and grin. HAND CONTACT! Callie handed her some change to pay for the drink. HAND CONTACT _AGAIN_! But the brunette merely smiled, refused the money and handed her the receipt which had writing scrawled on it. Callie was pocketing the change as she gave a quick "thanks". I stepped in and grabbed the receipt to the brunette's shock and grabbed Callie's hand, dragging her casually (ok maybe it didn't really end up being that casual) AWAY from the disgruntled drink stand girl.

"Arizona! What are you doing?" Callie stops in her tracks as she gave me a look of bewilderment. I let go of her hand as I spun around to give her a huffy look of disapproval.

"Excuse me? What am _I _doing? YOU'RE the one hitting on freakin' _Keira Kightley_, who was practically drooling over you!" I yelled as I narrowed my eyes in an accusatory glare. I didn't have to unravel the receipt from it's now crumpled form to know what was written there. I'm not a newborn. I know the game. And I definitely know when someone hits a home run. I just didn't like it when the batter was my girlfriend.

"Uh... what are you talking about?" Callie asked in an oddly calm voice. It was borderline annoying to see her so unperturbed when I was flipping out. Great. My shift hasn't even started yet and I'm already frazzled.

I gave Callie an are-we-really-doing-this look as I thrust the crumpled receipt in her hands, watching her unravel it slowly, still carrying a look of indifference that was rather blank at the moment.

"So apparently, not only can girls flirt their way out of speeding tickets, but they can also crank up the charm and get out of paying for drinks AND get the cute barista's phone number shamelessly handed to them! Oh! What wonderful revelations I am having!" I shouted sardonically and rather loudly as Callie let out a flattered smirk before reading the contents scrawled across the back of the receipt.

"The hot chocolate's on me. 206-439-2817. Rory." Callie finished with a smug look on her face. Evidently unbothered by the result of her flirting. "Wow. Didn't even know when she wrote this. Rory's a cute name. I used to have a friend named Rory…" 

I gave her my coldest look which effectively cut her off from her memory. "You didn't SEE her writing it, because you were too busy working your charm on her and leaning over the counter…and…flashing your smile…and…" I uttered in disgust, lost for words as I looked at the broad grin that was slowly dominating her face.

"Arizona…are you _jealous_!?" She asked, incredulously, the smile never faltering from her face. She tilted her head a little to the side and narrowed her eyes, raising one of her eyebrows questioningly.

"Uhh. NO!" I retorted, stubbornly refusing to admit that she had gotten to me. Callie gave me a smug smirk before I continued, stammering slightly, "Okayyy fine! If you want to, just go and hang out with your new bff _RORY_, go on guys! Hit up the gym! Have some fun! Whatever!" I was borderline crazy at this point. And with my hands in the air flailing rather unceremoniously, I marched off, leaving Callie there, staring at the receipt.

The green-eyed monster must be playing tricks on me because I swear I heard Callie mutter "Hmm. I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Strawberries & Whip ****Cream: The Secret Weapon [Part 5: FIRE]**

**Author: **JCapzona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer: **All television shows and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings ext. are the properties of their respective owners. This work is non-profit and simply written for fun. Reference to persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be factual.

**Summary:** Sometimes, we just like to play with fire. It's daunting. It's mesmerizing…

**Author's Note:** Okay, so some of you will like this. Some of you won't. I know I promised this to be angst-free, but there will be angst. But I think it's safe to say that this is my most FAVOURITE update of anything. This one just feels…right.

Just… try not to lose faith. Because I know we're still going through post-6X17 depression, so I know some of you will be mad. Really mad. I know I'm going to be in trouble for this update. If I was Arizona, I'd be flicking my lighter with my cigarette in the other hand right now.

***This update was written while listening to Emy Reynolds' song "Tonight" from 6X17. If you guys want the "full experience of the writing, listen to the song when you hit a certain part of this chapter update. When the music part comes, you'll see _***** Start playing Emy Reynolds' "Tonight" *****_ Here's the link to the Youtube file: .com/watch?v=TBkkztrU3w0 Keep playing it till you're done reading.

_*****Arizona voiceover*****__Sometimes, we like to play with fire. It's daunting. It's mesmerizing. It's dangerous. We like to think of ourselves as rebels, we like to hold our hand out towards the fire. Feel the heat sear our skin, feel the warmth tingle and spread towards our body. We like to live on the edge, be bold, take the risk. We thrive on the knowledge of the danger, because we like it. We like the fact that there's a risk, it makes the fire more enchanting, makes it more enthralling, makes it more alluring. Because all the dangers? All the warnings? They just make us want to play more…_

I sat slumped on the white couch of Callie's apartment, nervously shooting looks of anxiety at the clock which now beamed smugly: 1am. I darted my eyes back towards the cigarette in one hand and my lighter that I was repeatedly flicking with the other. This is not good. This is really, REALLY…not good. Yeap, because it's my fault. My fault that I was bored and wanted to tease Callie. My fault for teasing my girlfriend and being a jerk and calling a stupid, STUPID sex-hiatus over something as dumb as the accidental disposal of my wheelie sneaks. Stupid.

I felt started subconsciously playing with the cigarette with my fingers and flicking the lighter faster, nervously staring at nothing in particular as these thoughts of guilt sunk their claws into my brain. This was my fault. My fault. It's my fault Callie's been out the last three nights. Ever since I told her to go hang out with her new bff Rory, she's been out with her for the last three nights. I've been holding off asking her what she's been doing though… just cause… that's not me. I trust her. I can't ask her. That would be wrong. Weird. Inappropriate. Stupid. Yeap. Stupid.

I looked up from my trance as I heard Callie's keys open the blue door to her apartment. Jumping up from my seat I casually act as though I wasn't super anxious to see if my girlfriend back… "Oh. Hey Calliope! You're back!" I smile, nervously shoving the cigarette and lighter into my jean pocket.

Too late. "Are…are you smoking? I thought you only smoke when you think you'll be in trouble. What did you do this time?" Calliope laughed questioningly. She was in a good mood. A really good mood. I felt myself take in a deep breath and my gut clenched up.

"I know! I know… I um… look. I know I was being…stupid. It was stupid of me to start this sex-hiatus thing just because you donated my wheelie sneaks. It was stupid and not to mention painful for me to make rules like that, because those rules are stupid you know, and I know they are, it's just I was teasing and I thought it wasn't going to go anywhere crazy and…and now you're going out with Rory every night and I know, I KNOW I can't be upset because that would make me a jealous girlfriend, and I'm NOT the jealous girlfriend type and I really don't want to be and.. and.." I bit my the bottom of my lip as I took a deep breath before I passed out from my nervous rant. I watched Callie as her expression changed to confusion, tinted with incredulousness…

"But…YOU told me to go hang out with her… that day, at the hospital. You were like _go! Go and hang out! Hit up the gym! Have some fun!_" Callie retorted, explaining gently something that had been bothering me all night. Cause it's true. I had told her to go hang out with the SUPER Cute barista girl. Yeap. All on me and now I get to face the results of my verbal diarrhea.

"I…I didn't know you would actually go out with her. I… I didn't know you would take me seriously! Because, I didn't know you really liked her enough to hang out with her... But then, you called her up and now you guys go to the gym together and hang out every night now….So I need to know…are you guys… just friends?" I stammered, embarrassingly whispering the last two words so that it was barely audible. 

Callie let out a small laugh and flashed her brilliant smile at me. "Tcheh. Yeah! Arizona. We're just _friends_. She's really cool! The three of us should hang out together sometime. I'm going to Chucky Cheese's with her tomorrow night, you should come! You'll love her!"

"Chucky Cheese's? But that's our place… that's where only we go together…" I whisper, not at all relieved by Callie's attempt to console my jealousy. Callie seemed to soften at my pout.

"Arizona…we're only going to Chucky Cheese's because… well this is just a one time thing okay? If you want, after tomorrow, I can see her less, if that puts you at ease more okay? But you'll see. Rory is so awesome. I love that girl and you will too!" Callie strokes my arms gently as she stares at me with sincerity. Her brown eyes sparkling up as she spoke of Rory. I felt myself leaning in towards her, something I haven't done in a week now. Just as I was centimeters away from Callie's lips her phone vibrated loudly on the table, "Oh…oh I just forgot, I was supposed to call Rory about something, I think that's her right now." Callie jolted away towards her phone and began talking vivaciously with Rory as she walked into our bedroom with her cell phone on her ear.

I could tell I wasn't going to like her. Not at all. Nope. Na-uh.

* * *

"Dr. Grey, make sure you check on James for me okay? He's been scratching his incision sites lately which were kinda inflamed yesterday and I just want you to make sure that it's not infected or anyth…WOAH!" I yelled out in shock after having a full-on collision with Cristina Yang as we both turned the same corner. Great. The MINUTE I don't have wheelie sneaks, THAT's when I crash into someone. Great.

I looked up from my scrubs, now dripping with rather warm coffee, at Cristina Yang who had the most apologetic face as she held an empty coffee cup from the Rory's stupid drink stand. God. I hate that cup. And that stand. And maybe Rory. I thought as I narrowed my eyes in anger, trying to clean up my scrubs as Cristina wordlessly mouthed apologies in a slur. But she seemed surprised when I asked her in fury "Did you get that coffee from the drink stand by the main lobby?!" I muttered furiously, darting up to look at Cristina who was wearing a look of confusion from my arbitrary question.

"uhhh…Yes..Dr Robbins. I am SOOO sorry, it's just I'm late for my surgery and…and I just really needed some coffee and Callie…Dr. Torres..was talking to the girl at the drink stand for soooo freakin' long that by the time I got my coffee it had already been twenty minutes and I was going to just leave but then every minute I invested waiting in line would become a waste soo I just stayed…" Yang rambled on, oblivious to the fact that her words were infuriating me beyond the coffee on my scrubs.

"Wait, wait…wait. So you're telling me that Callie is talking to Rory. On her break. The one break she gets and is supposed to page me when she's on it. That break?" I ask, fuming. Was it just me or did a smirk tug at the ends of Yang's mouth? No, it was gone, I must be going insane.

"Uhh yeah… I think so… wait. You said her name is Rory? Wow. So it's her. The drink barista girl. Huh. Oh by the way, I would…watch carefully, the drink barista girl and Callie that is… I heard that this _Rory_ girl has been making her way through the female nurses. Kinda getting infamous you know… like a female McSteamy type of deal…you DO know who McSteamy is right?" Yang asked me with a new boldness that had surged from her gossip. I didn't stay to answer her question, instead I booked it downstairs towards the main lobby.

* * *

Do I know who McSteamy is. Tcheh. OF COURSE I know who McSteamy is. People talk and having an overflowing amount of nurses in my peds wing gives me unprecedented access to information. Of course, I can't believe I missed out on the Rory gossip, I mean I'm Dr. Robbins, I see all. I know all. AND I have cute dimples. Dimples that Rory half-shares. Ugh. I should've seen this coming, I mean, I was scared enough that Callie would make her switch teams, but now that Yang has confirmed that they've been on the same team to begin with my fears have escalated nauseatingly. How can I not have seen this? Rory _was _hitting on Callie, I wasn't crazy. Man, I've been out of the dating game too long, I can't even tell when they're straight or not. This is borderline scary. No, no… this IS scary. Cause the way Yang talked about the Rory, made her sound legendary, a legendary flirt that is definitely NOT a newborn, with Callie, MY newborn. This is bad. This is real bad.

When I reached the main lobby, I found the drink stand deserted. That's odd. It's never deserted. I jogged up to the booth with incredible speed. Doctors passing by gave me a judgmental look. They must think I really need coffee. The thought of coffee was revolting. Was eww. I don't think I can drink coffee anymore. The drink stand had a small sign propped up that read "Be back in fifteen minutes".

Okay. I'm not freaking out. I'm not freaking out. I'm not freaking out. Just cause Callie is on a break and Rory, the hot female flame of the hospital is on a break…together… and missing. Doesn't mean ANYTHING. I looked down at my pager, maybe Callie had paged me. Or maybe it got lost in transition. Because she always pages me on her break. Always. But there was nothing. I let out a small whimper as I began running down the halls looking for any sign of Callie. Or Rory. Hopefully, not together.

Five minutes of frantic searching yielded to nothing. Just as I was about to give up and call Callie, I heard her voice coming from the on-call room. She was with someone.

_***** Start playing Emy Reynolds' "Tonight" *****_

I've never believed in cliché nightmarish walks to doors. Walks where the main character goes up to the door to find their significant other cheating on them. Because that's cliché. And Arizona Robbins is definitely not a cliché. I kept telling myself that as I slowly paced towards the on-call room where I could hear Callie's voice more clearly now. It was definitely her. And Rory. Oh god. Why? Why was it her and Rory? I began to wonder if Callie knew about the infamous tales of Rory and her hospital flames. I really hoped that Callie wouldn't be the newest chapter. I was standing outside the on-call room and I turned the knob slowly, the overpowering suspense of this was killing me. Literally.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! YOU ARE SO FREAKIN' AMAZING RORY. I LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! YOU. I LOVE YOU! You're…amazing!" Callie shouted as she reveled at Rory who was standing before her with a smug grin. Callie had her hands on Rory's shoulders as she looked at her in the same way that she looked at me that night outside the hospital when I had asked her to tell me that I was amazing. Except this time, Rory hadn't asked. Of all scenes to walk in on, I had to open the door at the climax. Yay.

Callie quickly dropped her hands from Rory the instant I walked in and she quickly shuffled behind her, out of my view momentarily until she resurfaced into sight. They both had a look of shock on their faces. It was the typical we-just-got-walked-in-on face. I stared at the two of them and stood there, tears welling in my eyes as I took in what I had just heard and seen. I inhaled deeply as I mouthed wordlessly. I could feel my own pulse beating, daring my tears that had welled in my eyes to fall. To let out the weakness that I was feeling. To let out the pain. Maybe I was overreacting. There had to be an explanation. Callie said they were just friends. Callie doesn't lie. Callie doesn't lie…

"What…what are you guys doing?" my voice croaked as I spoke, breaking the suffocating silence that had fallen over the three of us. Callie had a deer in the headlights look as she stammered, forcibly trying to redeem the situation.

"We were just… that is…I … I was just…um…talking…" Callie spoke, looking at me with her breath held. Her eyes widened as tears streamed down my face. No longer able to put up a brave façade, no longer to pretend that I was just _okay _with it.

"Talking…" I quietly whispered, mirroring her excuse with forced calmness, tears were streaming onto my scrubs now, as I took in the pathetic excuse that Callie had conjured out of nowhere. She was such a bad liar.

I tore my eyes away from the sight before me and ran. I ran as fast as I could away from it all. She had said that she loved her. She had said that she was awesome. My insides twisted as I thought about how easy the words had flowed from her mouth. Like it meant nothing. I couldn't help but wonder if it was the same as the time she had told me that I was awesome. The time she had told me that she loved me too. Maybe that meant nothing as well. The ache in my heart was too much. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything but run, I felt my feet moving but I had no control of it. I wasn't feeling anything but numbness. Anything but pain.

I streaked past the quizzical looks that I was receiving from the doctors and nurses as tears blurred my vision. I fell through the closing elevator doors just in time and saw Callie's remorseful face disappear from view as the elevator doors thudded with a close. She had run out after me. Somehow, I didn't' care, I pushed on the highest number on the elevator. As the elevator roared into action, I felt the metal wall slide beneath me as I fell onto the bottom of the cold rigid elevator floor. I propped my knees against me and hugged them tightly with my arms as tears poured out.

As the elevator kept rising and rising, the humming of the machinery was drowned out by my sobs of remorse and my cries of anguish. Sadness seeped into my body as I sat there, shaking from the shock, shaking from the tears, drenched in my suffering. 

Callie was right. I'm crumbling. I'm…crumbling.

_*****Arizona voiceover*****____But sometimes we get lost in this tempting thrill, we become addicted; we don't notice the increasing amount of heat that we're feeling or the pain that is creeping onto us. We don't stop until we get burned. When it's too late. Only then do we yank our hand away from the fire, away from the thrill, away from the drug. Only then, do we realize we've gone too far. Sacrificed too much. Because the game is over, the excitement is gone. And only then, do we realize that we're left with nothing. Nothing…but our burns. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Strawberries & Whip Cream: The Secret Weapon [Part**** 6] The End**

**Author: **JCapzona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer: **All television shows and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings ext. are the properties of their respective owners. This work is non-profit and simply written for fun. Reference to persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be factual.

**Summary:** Resolution is a sweet word. After seeing Callie miss the line, step on the line and cross the line, Arizona gets her sweet revenge and the last laugh. A cutesy, dimpled laugh.

**Author's Note: **This is unfortunately the last chapter update to "_Strawberries and Whip Cream: The Secret Weapon_". I hope you guys had just as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Let's hang onto our sanity together as we brace ourselves for the unfolding of 6X18, I'm thinking there will be enough drama for the Calzona team on-air to keep us going for a while. Thanks again for reading guys & as always I love hearing from everyone so please give me a shout via reviews! This is the end my friends~ hope you guys enjoyed the ride! 

_*****Arizona voiceover*****__As children, we dream. We dream of angels and fairy dust, we dream of magical lands in kingdoms far far away. We dream of the imaginary. We dream of the impossible. Because we don't know any better. We dream because we can. And sometimes, on those rare starry nights when the moon is glistening and the sense of mystery is in the air, we can't help but to dream of our future. We can't help but to dream of what we'll be when we "grow up". We see the mansion, we see the career, we see the life that awaits us, and we can't help but to smile at the prospect and optimism that clings onto the words of "when I grow up…". But as children, what we never dream of, what we never see, is the disappointment, the challenge that awaits us when our dreams diverge from reality. What do we do when our life takes an unusual turn, twists onto a darker, gloomier, unexpected road? What do we do, when things don't turn out… exactly as we dreamt? _

Callie gasped deeply as she struggled to find her breath. She thought back to the scene that had just escaped her moments ago. The image of Arizona's expression of pain and sadness was burned into the skull of the ortho-goddess. The memory of Arizona when she looked out towards Callie behind the closing elevator doors dug through her heart as Callie ran up the final flight of stairs. She felt light-headed after lunging up fifteen flights of stairs. It made her blood run as adrenaline pulsed through her veins.

As Callie shoved open the metal door to the roof of SGMV, she was greeted with the heart-breaking sound of a weeping blonde peds surgeon, she could recognize that sound anywhere and it drove a spike down her heart to hear Arizona's suffering. The roof of SGMV was mostly empty, with a couple vents here and there that protruded out of the floor, mostly it was empty because it was also used as a landing pad for emergency patients that had to be brought here via helicopter. Callie's breathing was still rugged from her marathon up the stairs. She didn't have to watch the elevator numbers going to up know where Arizona had run off to, because her girlfriend always went to the roof whenever she needed to cry. Whenever Arizona had a little patient who didn't' make it, she would hide behind one of the vents and pour out her suffering in tears, tears that she kept hidden from everyone else at the hospital, even Callie.

Arizona didn't know, but Callie always followed her up here secretly whenever she came here after a failed surgery. Callie wanted to give Arizona her privacy because she knew that the perky peds surgeon needed her secret crying place on the roof in order to maintain her cheery bubbly exterior within the walls of SGMV, but Callie needed to be there for her, even if it was from afar. She needed Arizona to feel her presence, even if she wasn't fully aware of it.

So when Callie reached the roof of SGMV, she didn't waste time looking for Arizona behind every nook and cranny because she knew where she would be. It was always the same vent, the same place, the same hole that Arizona would dig herself in and pour out her sadness. Callie's heart cringed as she approached her tear-splotched girlfriend who was hyperventilating through her tears as she buried her head in her knees which she had pulled in close to herself.

Callie looked at the mess she had created and it broke her to see how fragile Arizona looked. How shattered she was from the scene she had witnessed in the on-call room. Callie's guilt overwhelmed her as she gently placed her hand onto the sobbing figure's arm, awaking Arizona to her presence.

"Arizona… please, please don't cry. It's not what you think…" Callie began, gently consoling her girlfriend as she sat down next to her with a pained smile on her face.

"Calliope… how…how…did…you find me…here…?" Arizona choked through her tears as she sputtered out her question. Her mascara had run streaks down her face and tears were slowly streaming out of her sparkling blue eyes.

"You always come to the roof…you always come to the roof when you're sad. You're like Winnie the Pooh, this is like your thinking spot. Except…it's more like your crying spot." Callie whispered gently, smiling at the reference she had made. The idea that Arizona was her Winnie the Pooh made her feel warm inside. Yet, Arizona was still too crushed by her grief and did not reciprocate the friendliness. She felt miserable. She didn't know Callie knew about her place. This was HER place, it was where she dumped out the sadness and returned to her Peds wing with newfound joy. This was her refresh button, her spinach, her happy fuel, she didn't tell Callie about it because she didn't want her to know how dark and twisty she really was. How she was when she ran out of perkiness and needed to come and recharge. What she was really like behind the cheery mask she puts up for everyone in the hospital.

"Do you really…do you really…love…love her?" Arizona whispered as she fought to regain her breath, her tears drizzled down her face and into the folds of her permanent dimples as she asked the question that she never thought she would have to ask. Not to Callie anyways.

"No! God no! Listen, please, please don't cry… this…this isn't what you think it is... This is…here!" Callie shoved a black box towards Arizona, urging her to open it and discover its contents. Callie couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't stand to see Arizona crumble like this, she felt ashamed, ashamed that she had evoked such pain and suffering to her girlfriend. She felt her heart clench as she watched a drop of Arizona's tears splatter onto the shoebox as she shakily opened it. Arizona unwrapped the tissue paper and pulled out a pair of butterfly Heelys, they were beautiful and new but they just made Arizona even more anguished. Callie grinned proudly as Arizona slowly rotated the shoes before her, they were the same as the limited edition ones that were donated. If Callie had thought that Arizona would brighten up at the sight of these shoes, she was mistaken.

Arizona burst out in more sobs as she was overwhelmed with emotion. These shoes were the cause of their fight. These shoes were the reason behind her pain. Sure, she had wanted them a couple days back. But now, they simply reminded her of her stupidity, reminded her that she, herself, was the cause to her own suffering. She was the one that had pushed her own Calliope to Rory. Glaring at the stunned and helpless Callie who was now lost for words, Arizona spoke with icy coldness as she focused to stop her tears, "If you think…if you think that giving me these shoes now, is going to make everything okay! If you think that these shoes make up for you and Rory…" Arizona's voice cracked at the mention of the other girl's name. She stood up abruptly as the shoes fell to the floor. "I…I have to go Callie. I don't want those Heelys. Not anymore…" Arizona began to leave as Callie came out of her trance at the mention of her nickname through her girlfriend's lips. It sounded wrong. It was like a knife through her throat and it woke her up from her stunned silence. Callie reached out and grabbed Arizona's hand, holding her back from leaving.

"Arizona…Arizona. Look at me. You've got this all wrong...you've got everything all wrong. I'm NOT cheating on you. I love you and always will. You're the only one I'll ever feel that way towards. And I repeat. I. . CHEATING. ON. YOU." Callie said the words slowly, ensuring that Arizona heard every syllable. Callie gave a small chuckle as she used her thumbs to wipe away the Arizona's tears as she cupped her hands around the trembling blonde's face. Moving her hands down to Arizona's shoulders, Callie continued on to explain the story. "uhhh ok…where to begin… ok. First thing's first. You're a really mean tease. Like…a REALLY MEAN tease. You were killing me with the sex hiatus. I was practically about to suicide that time when you left to go jogging in your black shorts and green tank top. I was…dying…" Callie let out a small chuckle at the thought and a smirk spread on her lips as she thought back to the image of Arizona, "So…so…Cristina, came in and told me to get back at you. To make YOU jealous. So I talked to Rory, because I know you have a thing for her cause you always glance her way whenever we leave or enter the hospital and that one time when I was getting hot chocolate for you she told me that her roommate is an exec at this shoe company…so…soo I asked for her number so I could get you your shoes! These ones right here! See!" Callie bent down quickly to pick up the Heelys as if to show evidence in her words. She looked up at Arizona nervously, unsure of what her reaction would be.

Finally understanding a bit more to the events that had been twisting and contorting her life these past few days, Arizona calmed down and threw Callie questions that were still bothering her, "But…but why did you go out with her all those nights and, and… you were so happy all the time when you came back…and…why did you have to pick Rory, she's like the hot McSteamy that's been making her rounds with all the female doctors and nurses and…." The flood of questions was cut off with Callie's consoling look of understanding.

"Ok… first, I was just going out with her cause I needed to go to the gym to blow off some steam since we were on the stupid sex-hiatus which was driving me crazy and I just needed a buddy to go with…andddd there's the added bonus of you being driven crazy whenever I go anywhere with Rory which PS. is EXTREMELY cute because you get all pouty and stuff and I know. I know it's wrong and mean but I just had to do it and get back at you for that '_people lining up for me' _comment…wait. What!? Rory?!" Callie did a confused look as she stared bewildered at Arizona's comment. Knowing that she would probably not have a response from the teetering mess that stood in front of her, she watched as Arizona bit her bottom lip, anxiously waiting on Callie's words.

"Ummm…Arizona…Rory's not…Rory isn't…on _our team_…" Callie gave Arizona a bemused smirk albeit a look of sincere perplexion. Sure, Callie WAS flirting with Rory, but that's just to keep her act of _playing it cool _up. Callie had thought that Arizona, of all people, would have already known.

"But Cristina…she said that Rory was the new McSteamy…she said that she was hitting up all the nurses…so you mean, Rory…she's not … into you?" Arizona asked as relief surged through her body. She let out a cutesy smile as the reality of her words settled in.

Calliope bit her lip. She really tried not to but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Within a split second she had broken the awkward tension with roaring laughter, tears filled her eyes as she snapped back up after her unceremonious break down of hilarity. Arizona was not pleased. Sure, she was extremely relieved. Like extremely, EXTREMELY relieved at the turn of events, but she didn't appreciate being laughed at.

Callie, sensing that an explanation was overdue and patience was quickly seeping away, straightened herself up and gave Arizona her best serious look. "No Arizona. She's _just not that into me_. I would really think not, considering the fact that Rory is married. _Happily _married to a MAN with a two year old kid named Luke. Why do you think we're going to Chucky Cheese's tomorrow? It's his birthday party!" Arizona's mouth opened but no words came out in the midst of her digestion of the truth that was revealed to her just now. It took everything in Callie to continue her speech with a straight face, "Cristina was just messing with you. She's the one who gave me the '_play it cool_' advice, remember?"

Arizona's eyes narrowed as realization set in. She had been conned. Played. Duped. By Yang. AGAIN. Oh, she is sooo not scrubbing in with her anymore… nope. Na-uh. Never…she's not going to touch a scalpel ever again on her awesome peds cases…nope...

Before Arizona could consider any more possible ways to get her revenge, she felt Callie's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close towards her lips. Arizona was still pouting from having been set up like that. This _was _after all, HER game. Callie let out a huge smirk as her lips pursed invitingly, centimeters away from Arizona's.

"_Gotcha_." Callie whispered as she kissed Arizona gently on the lips. Electricity surged through them and darkness swallowed everything but the feeling of each other. Arizona felt her mind spin as her quench for the taste of Callie's tongue, her lips, her touch was immediately filled. Callie felt light-headed, not from the run up the entire building, but from the dimply blonde that she now held within her arms and Arizona's heat passionately seared through her lips and sent a tingle through her skin.

When they finally broke away, Callie bent down to pick up the Heelys, leaving Arizona pouting at their momentary separation.

"You're so cute when you're upset. But I never want to see you upset beyond that cute pout of yours." Callie whispered as Arizona gave her a dazzling grin, accentuating her dimples in the most adorable way. Arizona took the Heelys in her hands and really looked at them for the first time.

"They're…different, there's something written on the side of these…" Arizona peered at the Heelys to decipher the cursive writing that was stitched onto the shoe… "uhh…does that say…"

"_McSexy_? Uh Yeah! I had to beg Rory to pull a lot of strings to get that stitched on there! That's why I was going crazy in the on-call room and thanking her again and again because I didn't know if she would be able to get those on there. I wanted it to be a surprise you know? Make it better than before, because you deserve the best!" Callie proudly exclaimed before whispering in a husky tone "_You ARE McSexy after all_"

"_McSexy_? MCSEXY?! CALLIOPEEEEE, I can't wear these in the Peds wing! These are… these are so, SO … soooo inappropriate!" Arizona tried her best to stifle her exhilaration behind a façade of anger and gave a Callie a disapproving look.

Callie, seeing right through her beautiful girlfriend's phony look of offense, shook her head in exasperation and said with mock disappointment as she threw her arms up in the air "Oh damn! I guess we're back on the sex-hiatus then!"

Arizona grabbed Callie's wrists and forcibly pinned her against the side of the vent, smiling smugly she looked upwards for a couple seconds, pretending to have an inner debate with herself before pushing her lips passionately against Callie's and muttering "council rules… no violation."

* * *

"Arizona… please, PLEASE don't make me do this" Callie whined as Arizona dragged her along the parking lot towards the hospital doors. The gorgeous rays from the morning sun was incomparable to the cheeriness that Arizona reverberated at the thought of this wonderful day.

"Calliope… play fair, you owe me for making me sad and teaming up with Yang and making me cry. Besides, you were okay with it this morning!" Arizona laughed as she shrugged her shoulders up and gave her best cutesy grin, adorning her beauty with her dimples. Callie was displeased. This was so not what she signed up for. With yet another groan she pulled Arizona to a stop and gave a huge pout,

"Uhh YEAH! Cause this morning you brought in strawberries and whip cream and… and… waffles to me in bed! I mean you never make that for me… you barely even cook cause you…wait." Callie let out a gasp as it finally hit her. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth in shock, "YOU TOTALLY did that on purpose! You criminal mastermind! I can't believe I fell for your phony '_oh I just wanted to do something nice for you Calliope_' Ugggh. I am such a sucker." Calliope finished in defeat.

"Calliopeeee you're not a sucker…" Arizona soothed her girlfriend's pout by kissing her gently on her lips before pulling back and grinning, "I'm just good."

* * *

"Hey Callie I heard you got a huge ortho case coming up for the guy who came in with the mangled…ohh..uhhh" Cristina stopped in her tracks as she looked down at her roommate's shoes, "um… are those… are you wearing roller-skate shoes?!" Cristina was teetering with excitement and ridicule as she gasped at her discovery. "Oh my god! You SOO freakin' are! This is crazy! So what... do you like…_ROLLL_ your way to surgeries now? Kinda like a roller-skate girl ortho version? Oh my god! Can you do a spin right here? Hahaa.."

Callie felt her temperature rise significantly and was suddenly thankful that she wasn't holding any sharp objects. "CRISTINA. Shut. UP. Do you want the whole hospital to know that I'm wearing these… these…atrociously juvenile shoes around!? And besides this is SOOO your fault for giving me stupid sage advice on Arizona and making her cry and making me have to wear these to cheer her up!" Callie fumed as Cristina continued to ripple with laughter which started up every time she looked at Callie's shoes which were white and pink with stars on the side.

"I swear to god Cristina, if you don't stop laughing at these…these shoes that are…" Callie's began to threaten, waving her hands to indicate the shoes she was desperately trying to hide.

"That are _what _Calliope?" Arizona questioned with pursed lips, after having literally skated into the conversation, daring Callie to continue her criticism.

"That are,.. uh…soo beautiful just like my girlfriend… yeap…" Callie lamely recovered, knowing that now was not the time to push her boundaries. They had only ended their sex-hiatus yesterday afternoon and while Callie loved sleep just as much as the next surgeon, she was thankful that Arizona had kept her up the whole night.

Arizona smiled at Callie's nervousness which she had always found adorable. Wrapping her arms around Callie's waist she leaned in for quick for soft kiss. Callie took this opportunity to mouth to Cristina '_Run. Run as fast as you can' _but Cristina was still too busy cackling to notice.

"Oh Yang? I asked Teddy if I could take you on my service today, she said it would be fine so I'm looking forward to our rounds together!" Arizona smiled, as she gave Cristina a mischievous you-are-so-dead look.

This effectively stopped Cristina's laughter as she gulped, "Um.. Yes...absolutely Dr. Robbins." Before swiftly turning away and prepping her charts, enjoying her last moments of happiness before facing the torture that would surely be awaiting her during her rounds.

"Oh, don't be so mean to Cristina! You know she eats and sleep cardio!" Callie laughed as Arizona gave her an innocent smile.

"Haha! Oh…but revenge is an evil monster and we all know there's no reasoning with a monster! Now come on let's go!" Arizona chirped, pulling Callie along as she kicked out her skates. Callie nearly tripped as she stumbled to keep up. Frowning, Arizona expertly clicked her wheelies back in stopped. "Calliope? Why aren't you using your wheelie sneaks?" Arizona gave a look of death to Callie who blushed profusely at getting busted. The truth was, she really didn't think she had it in her to pull off the whole roller-skate thing. Sure, it was fine and dandy when Arizona clicked her wheels out, she's McPerky! But Callie… not so much.

"Um… well, Arizona… please, please don't be mad… but these '_wheelie sneaks_' don't really suit me. I'm TORRES. I'm the badass ortho surgeon! I can't… skate around… don't get me wrong, they look SUPER _SUPER _cute on you but they just… don't really… have the same effect on me." Callie gave an apprehensive smile to lamely wrap up her pathetic explanation, preparing herself for what was sure to come next.

Arizona gave a little pout and angled her head a bit as she considered the argument brought forth. A smile stretched across her face suddenly and she gave a small affirmative nod. "Ok." She states simply.

"Ok?" Callie mirrors back in surprise, shocked at how quickly Arizona had let up.

"Yeah. Okay. I get it. You're badass. Too badass for these skates…Cool." Arizona smiles as she kicks out her wheels with a click and begins to skate down the hall, completely leaving the conversation unannounced.

Stunned, Callie stared at the departing image of her girlfriend skating down the hall. "Hey! Arizona! Where did you want to drag me to anyways?" she shouts towards Arizona.

Still skating skillfully, Arizona gives a mischievous grin before shouting back nonchalantly "oh nothing special, just the _on-call room_."

Callie practically broke her ankle trying to kick out her wheels as she zoomed after Arizona in her wheelie sneaks.

_*****Arizona voiceover*****__We wake up twenty years later, only to realize that this life we have, these days we've lived, isn't what we dreamt of on that one starry night too long ago. We wake up and realize that we didn't grow up to become what we had dreamt of on those mystifying nights that now seem so far away. We didn't take the path down the yellow brick road. We didn't become the astronaut in space. We didn't marry prince charming and ride away into the night. But the weird thing is, even after all those mistakes, all those wrong turns, all those last minute change in plans? We still manage to surface from the sea of confusion and stumble back into our dreams, stumble out of reality and back to 'far far away'. And the most miraculous, wonderful surprise at the end of it all, is that we still manage to find… our happily ever after. _


End file.
